dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2014
Descripción Also watch The 100 MOST HANDSOME FACES of 2014 here -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONXtPw3nA9g See lots more at... OFFICIAL SITE - http://www.independentcritics.com/ TWITTER - https://twitter.com/tccandler FACEBOOK - https://www.facebook.com/pages/TC-Candler/265128230212328 Music by the following Artists... All tracks either licensed for legal use or is license free... Jack G. Wilson (feat. Ed Gooden) - "Fated" - https://itunes.apple.com/album/id948773052 (Written especially for the 2014 video -- Many Thanks!) Also, check out his soundcloud - https://soundcloud.com/jackwilson-2 Silent Partner - "Court and Page" - YouTube Royalty Free Tracks. Capo Productions - "Kingdom" - License obtained under Independent Critics in December 2014. Documentation can be provided. Please visit their website to license tons of great tracks. All photography obtained in public domain and used under fair use - credit to individual photographers. ***** TC Candler presents The 25th Annual Independent Critics List of the 100 Most Beautiful Faces - 2014, which has been published, in various formats, every year since 1990... and in recent years has been seen by over 60 million people from around the world. Unlike many other annual publications, The Independent Critics List is not a popularity contest. It is not about the sexiest or the most famous. Rather, it aims to be a very international list and one that is inclusive of many cultures, lifestyles, professions and degrees of fame. The Independent Critics List intends to inform public opinion rather than reflect it. This list searches far and wide, listening to the tens of thousands of suggestions submitted every year, and tries to put together a list representative of the modern ideal of beauty. Aesthetic perfection is only one of the criteria. Grace, elegance, class, poise, joy, promise, hope... they are all embodied in a beautiful face. 38 countries are represented on the 2014 list. That number seems to go up every year as the list grows and expands. Feel free to comment below with your suggestions or opinions. Originality is most welcome! Of course, lists are very subjective... you will disagree with some of the choices, but perhaps you will find a new favorite. Every year, this list is populated by some legendary beauties who never seem to fade, but it is also replenished with the freshest and most promising talent from around the world. 100. Nina Dobrev - BUL / CAN 99. Hara - KOR 98. Rachel Weisz - UK 97. Bella Thorne - USA 96. Kerry Washington - USA 95. Axelle Despiegelaere - BEL 94. Katheryn Winnick - CAN 93. Megan Young - USA / PHI 92. Barbara Palvin - HUN 91. Nicola Peltz - USA 90. Lisa Tomaschewsky - GER 89. Alicia Vikander - SWE 88. Antonia Iacobescu - ROM 87. Ana Kasparian - USA / ARM 86. Natalie Dormer - UK 85. Vica Kerekes - HUN / SLK 84. Thylane Blondeau - FRA 83. IU - KOR 82. Xenia Tchoumitcheva - RUS / SWI 81. Scarlett Johansson - USA 80. Aditi Rao Hydari - IND 79. Cynthia Addai Robinson - UK / USA 78. Jooyeon - KOR 77. Kiernan Shipka - USA 76. Yoona - KOR 75. Aimee Carrero - DOM / USA 74. Mila Kunis - UKR / USA 73. Poyd Treechada - THA 72. Cintia Dicker - BRA 71. Emma Ma'embong - MAL 70. Flora Coquerel - FRA / BEN 69. Selena Gomez - USA 68. Imogen Poots - UK 67. Truong Tri Truc Diem - VIE 66. Fan Bingbing - CHN 65. Sophie Turner - UK 64. Sooyoung - KOR 63. Emma Stone - USA 62. Olivia Cooke - UK 61. Liu Yifei - CHN 60. Suki Waterhouse - UK 59. Gianna Jun - KOR 58. Monica Bellucci - ITA 57. Deepika Padukone - DEN / IND 56. Woori - KOR 55. Cara Delevingne - UK 54. Bella Heathcote - AUS 53. Minah - KOR 52. Juno Temple - UK 51. Olivia Wilde - USA 50. Haruka Shimazaki - JAP 49. Lena Gercke - GER 48. Alison Brie - USA 47. Annet Mahendru - RUS / AFG / IND 46. Keira Knightley - UK 45. Sarah Ellen Robertson - AUS 44. Vanessa Hessler - ITA 43. Nozomi Sasaki - JAP 42. Amber Heard - USA 41. Jennifer Lawrence - USA 40. Freida Pinto - IND 39. Kate Beckinsale - UK 38. Odeya Rush - ISR / USA 37. Alexandra Joner - NOR 36. Sarah Gadon - CAN 35. Jessica Jung - KOR / USA 34. Natalie Portman - ISR / USA 33. Eve Hewson - IRE 32. Lily Collins - UK / USA 31. Ana de Armas - CUB 30. Malena Costa - SPA 29. Camren Bicondova - USA 28. Tamsin Egerton - UK 27. Song Hye Kyo - KOR 26. Charlotte Le Bon - CAN 25. Satomi Ishihara - JAP 24. Kate Bock - CAN 23. Kim Taeyeon - KOR 22. Emilie Voe Nereng - NOR 21. Nathalie Emmanuel - UK 20. Zhu Zhu - CHN 19. Jessica Brown Findlay - UK 18. Gal Gadot - ISR 17. Go Ara - KOR 16. Alexandra Daddario - USA 15. Gugu Mbatha-Raw - UK 14. Marion Cotillard - FRA 13. Elsa Hosk - SWE 12. India Eisley - USA 11. Suzy Bae - KOR 10. Maite Perroni - MEX 9. Emma Watson - UK 8. Mirei Kiritani - JAP 7. Emilia Clarke - UK 6. Golshifteh Farahani - IRN 5. Zara Larsson - SWE 4. Camilla Belle - USA / BRA 3. Lupita Nyong'o - KEN 2. Chloe Moretz - USA 1. Nana - KOR Categoría:Vídeos